Remus Cantanoff and the Slytherin Trials
by RyGuy1
Summary: One little word, "Slytherin" was said by Remus Cantanoff while he was under the Sorting hat. Therefore, "SLYTHERIN" was called out. Worst of all he comes from a long line of Gryffindors.


Remus Cantanoff and the Slytherin Trials  
  
Rated PG for violence  
  
Summary: On his 11th birthday, Reamus Cantanoff got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, something terrible happened upon his arrival. At the sorting of houses, when the Sorting Hat suggested Slytherin to Reamus 's mind, Reamus muttered "psh. Slytherin." Under his breathe, not knowing The Sorting hat can hear him. With that being said, the Sorting hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" And at that moment after his family was in Gryffindor ever since the opening of Hogwarts, Reamus Cantanoff, disgrace to the Ryan family, has entered Slytherin house. Join Reamus through his adventure and his first year of Hogwarts when he has to avoid Professor Snape at all costs, help his friend Seamus Finnegan's school house Gryffindor win the house cup, go through Draco Malfoy's countless teasing, and on top of all that, Reamus has the famous Harry Potter despising him!  
  
Comedy/Adventure  
  
Chapter One Journey through Diagon Alley  
  
"Reamus !" Reamus Cantanoff's mother yelled from the foot of the stairs, "Reamus ! Wake up! We have to arrive at Platform 9 ¾ before 11:00! Hurry up!" Reamus Cantanoff had to wake up so he could catch the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:30AM. He walked down stairs and saw his mom pouring him and his brother cereal. His brother, John, was in his third year at Hogwarts. "It's only 5:30, mum." Reamus said, "What's the deal?" "Don't act stupid!" John said slurping down some cereal, "We haven't been to Diagon Alley yet!" "Yep. That's why we have to go now!" Mrs. Cantanoff said. The Cantanoff's set off to Diagon Alley. At 7:00AM, they arrived there. Mrs. Cantanoff gave them each 6 Galleons after they visited Gringotts Wizard Bank. "Now get the books off the list, and return here in 2 hours? You here me? 2 hours!" John and Reamus set off, towards Flourish and Blotts where wizards went to buy books. While walking, Reamus noticed a huge man, 9, or maybe 10 feet tall. He had a head full of shaggy hair and an equally shaggy black beard. He was accompanied by a young boy, no older then himself. "Is- Isn't that Harry Potter?" Reamus asked John. "Hey, Waddaya know?" he said, "Hey! Fred, George!" John had seen his friends, Fred and George Weasley. Reamus walked into Flourish and Blotts looking at many books. One caught his eye, Three-Hundred and twenty-one ways to melt your mother's hair. Once he got all his supplies, including books such as Hogwarts, A History and Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, Remus headed back to Gringotts. Suddenly, a very pale boy with a pointy face appeared out of a dark alley with a sign above it saying "Knockturn Alley" "Well, Well, Well," the boy said, Remus realized who it was. His mother, who works in the Care of Magical Creatures Department for the Ministry of Magic, told him and showed him a what she called 'a very bad wizarding family' named the Malfoys. From the picture he saw in the 'Staff's Family' booklet each employee receives at the end of each year, Remus recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy. "If it isn't, the disgrace," Malfoy said, "The idiot, the poop-for-brains, Remus Cantanoff. What are you doing here? Shopping for some decent toilet plungers, eh? Speak up dung head." "Not one more word, Malfoy." A voice boomed behind Remus. He turned. He saw a big fat guy with long black hair. It was down to his Elbows! Weird looking guy, I'd say! Remus thought to himself. All of a sudden, the fat guy with long hair picked Remus up above his shoulder and carried him away. Remus saw Draco rubbing his eye pretending to cry, which signaled he thought Remus was a little stupid cry baby of a French wizard. Or just a cry baby. "Wh-What are you doing?" Remus yelled, Pounding on the mans back. "Hey man," The man said, "Stop pounding on my back, G, I got a sunburn!" "Who the he- Heck are you?" Remus asked. "Well," The big guy began, "Harry Potter's got Hagrid, Han Solo's got Chewbacca, and that kid from Never Ending Story has that big dog/dragon. thingy." "So?" Remus asked again. "You need a huge, hairy buddy to talk to at Hogwarts, too! I know, I'll talk like Hagrid," The big guy said, "I cin terk ter yeh it Higwerts if yeh like-ie." "so. What's your name?" Remus asked. "Oh, Call me. Jim-Lincoln." Jim-Lincoln said. "Okay, Jim." Remus repeated. "Lincoln. Jim-Lincoln." Jim-Lincoln repeated. "Okay. Jim.er.Lincoln." Remus said, "Where are we off to?" "Oh."Jim-Lincoln said, "I dunno. Um. Gambles and Japes?" A long silence.. "Sure! I got three Galleons left! Leave it to mum to calculate wrongly about school stuff," Remus said, "One time, John hade eight left over! He bought a cat that ate our old owl, and then got hit by a flying car." "Ooh. Ouch, I love little creatures. Petrified of big 'uns though." Jim- Lincoln said. "Yeah. heh, Big Ones." Remus said, carrying out the 'one.' "Sorry, bit of a speech impediment, only on the word 'uns'" Jim-Lincoln said. "Uh-oh! It's been 2 hours! I gotta go." Remus ran off waving to Jim- Lincoln, he then tripped over a pebble and scraped his head on some cobble stone before crying to his mother who was near by.  
* * *  
  
Remus sat in the back seat of his mothers enchanted car that she enchanted with the help of Arthur Weasley. He was looking out the window wondering what he would do with the three extra galleons, maybe he would ask john to buy him something on his trip to Hogsmeade this year. Before his last thought could pass, the family arrived at King's Cross Station. "Come on! Let's go, hurry now, hurry, it took a while to get here! Almost 11, it is!" They family got out. One by one they ran through the barrier leading to Platform 9 ¾ . "Hurry!" They got on the train and Remus looked for a seat. He opened a door. "oh, sorry, thought it was empty." Remus said to a short, brown haired boy. "Oh don't worry, hop in!" the boy said. Remus walked in and closed the door behind him. The boy looked up after reading the back of a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean package. "Hi," The boy began, "I'm Seamus Finnegan!" End of Chapter 1. 


End file.
